You're The One That I Want
by Kimberleyar1990
Summary: Rachel feels an undeniable attraction to Sam and it seems that he feels it too. Is she going to follow her heart or be the good girl she's always been and do as she's told?
1. Chapter 1

This one is a Samchel story instead of a Blainchel story. I hope you enjoy. I don't own Glee. R&R

My name is Rachel Berry and I am a Junior at McKinley High School. I am co-captain of our school's glee club and because of this I am considered to be a loser. Of course, this rule doesn't apply to our other co-captain, Finn Hudson. Oh no, to the rest of the population at our school he is considered to be a God just because he can kick a stupid ball around. Even though our football team has never won. Do I sound bitter? That's because he's a douche and for the last few months I've been in an unhappy relationship with him. It didn't start out as unhappy obviously. Otherwise I wouldn't have got with him in the first place. I've been crazy about him for about a year, when we first started the glee club and then, he finally asked me out so I obviously said yes and now we're both miserable…..Or at least I am.

I walk into the choir room at the end of the day and go and sit next to my best friend, Kurt Hummel. I could see Finn looking at me oddly from the back of the room before I sat down. Probably because I didn't move instantly to sit next to him. I don't go all goo-goo eyed over him anymore and I think he realises that and doesn't like it. We're just not right for each other and I was too love sick before to realise it. Kurt looks over at me and I know he wants to say something to me about Finn but he changes his mind. I don't have many friends in glee club so I am grateful for Kurt's friendship and I'm definitely grateful for the fact that he was able to see when I didn't want to talk about something. I could see other people looking at me funny but I didn't care. It wasn't anybody else's business that I didn't want to sit next to Finn just this once so I just sat there and waited for Mr. Schue's arrival and tried to ignore everyone staring at me from behind. Thankfully, before I did anything stupid, like turn around and bite people's heads off, our teacher arrived.

"So, before we start our meeting today, I have a special announcement to make." he told us, with a giant grin on his face. We waited a couple more moments in silence before Santana Lopez spoke up.

"Tell us then. We're not mind-readers." Santana whined from the back row, where she was sitting next to her best friends, Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce.

"We have a new student. Everybody, please welcome Sam Evans." as he said this he started clapping and a boy with blonde hair and big lips walked in. Suddenly my world stopped, he was gorgeous. When he started talking, he had a sexy southern accent that made me go a little weak at the knee's. "Hi, my name is Sam. I'm a Junior, I moved here from Tennesse when my dad got a new job." he scanned the room looking at all of us individually and when he finally looked at me, he smiled and gave a small wink. When he looked away, Kurt poked me in the side with his elbow and gave me a devilish grin.

"To help make Sam feel more comfortable, I want each of you to introduce yourselves. Let start over here." Mr. Schue said, pointing on the other side of the room to me.

"Hi, my name is Artie Abrams. I'm a Junior and I've been in the glee club since we began. I usually rap when it is required and I play the guitar." I saw Sam smile at this so I assumed he played the guitar too. Artie was in a wheelchair and sometimes he felt like it got in the way of some of the things he did. In actual fact, he overcame a lot despite the wheelchair. Artie was another one I was kind of close too, not totally though.

"I'm Sugar, Artie's girlfriend. I'm really rich." that was all she said. There wasn't a lot to her. Like she said, she's really rich and she can't really sing.

"I'm Tina. I'm also a Junior like Artie and Sugar and I'm one of New Directions original members and I can play the piano." she smiled up at Sam and Mr. Schue. Tina is a lot like me. She's going to be me when I graduate. She has a powerful voice and she also has the same ambition I have.

"I'm Mike, Tina's boyfriend and a Senior. I dance and I also play football." he said in a quiet voice. He slung his arm around Tina and looked over at Sam and they both shared a smile. It showed that they'd already met. Mike was a nice boy but he was really quiet. Once you got to know him though, he was loyal and sweet.

"I'm Mercedes. Another original member and I'm also a Junior. I'm the club's diva and I'm going to be the next Beyonce." she said proudly. Mercedes and I don't get along. We're too similar and we clash, which is strange because me and Kurt are very similar and if anything, we make each other better.

"I'm Quinn. Head Bitch in Charge and Head Cheerio." I stopped listening when Quinn started speaking. Quinn is my biggest tormenter. In fact, all of my members of the "Unholy Trinity", as they liked to call themselves, took pleasure in tormenting me. I zoned out so much that Kurt had to nudge me in the side when it came to my turn to introduce myself.

"Rachel, would you like to come back to planet earth and introduce yourself to Sam here." Mr. Schue said, trying to stifle a chuckle.

"If you could for once in your pathetic little life think about someone else for a change, you might have more friends." Quinn sneered from the back row. I could hear some snickering coming from the back row and I was about to sink back into my chair when I realised that I needed to stand up for myself.

"Fuck off Quinn. How would you know anything about my life? It's not like you take any interest in it so why don't you just shut up." I snarled back at her. She looked shocked and opened her mouth to retort back at me, when someone I wasn't expecting shot her down.

"Who's being selfish now Quinn." Quinn and I both turned towards Sam who was now looking at Quinn with furious eyes. "At least give her a chance. Go ahead Rachel, I'm looking forward to hearing about you. I've already heard quite a lot about you." he told me, looking at me expectantly.

"Erm…well, I'm a Senior and I'm going to NYADA when I graduate. It's always been my dream to be a Broadway star and I'm going to make it even if it kills me." I told Sam proudly.

"She'd rather be a bossy, manipulative hobbit than have any friends." Santana said from the back row, when I turned my head to look at her, she was sitting there looking bored and filing her nails.

"You're all just jealous because my Hot Jewish American Princess is going to make it out of Lima. She's going to make something of her life and the rest of you are going to be stuck here." Puck said proudly to everyone else. He looked towards me then gave me a massive grin. Kurt took my hand to show me he was proud of me too. "Are you going to let them talk to her like that Finn or are you going to sit there like you always do?" Puck turned on Finn now, his ex-best friend. Finn just shrugged. I didn't expect anything less if I was honest.

"Welcome to our little group Sam, I hope you're very happy here." Mr. Schue said, trying to diffuse the tension. He went and sat in a spare chair a couple of seats away from me. "Let's get on with today's lesson then, shall we."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Glee**

"Do you think you need anymore proof that you need to dump him?" Noah asked me as I was packing away at the end of the rehearsal.. Finn and Kurt had already left after Finn giving me a quick kiss.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, my eyes wide.

"Don't give me that crap. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Finn let you get spoken to like crap again by Quinn and her little lap dog."

"What, the lap dog you occasionally sleep with?" I asked sarcastically.

"We're talking about you. Stop trying to change the subject. You know he's no good for you."

"I know he isn't but I owe it to myself to try." I told him.

"Are you serious? You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be with someone who makes you happy." he was getting angry now and so was I.

"Leave it alone Noah." I warned him before turing around and walking out of the choir room.

When I got home laster that afternoon, I was emotionally exhausted. Since I saw Puck, I'd also had the joyous experience of seeing both Sam and Finn on multiple occasions. I didn't actually talk to either of them though. After the rehearsal with Sam it was pretty obvious we had a major attraction to each other, but every time I saw him, someone was flirting with him, and I couldn't deal with that, so I hid from him all day. Same with Finn. All of the running around left me exhausted. All I wanted to do was talk to my dads but unfortunately they were both at work. Dad is a doctor so he works really long hours and is hardly ever home. Daddy is a lawyer so he works long hours too and has to often go out of town to meet clients. It's not often that they're home at the same time but they're doing what they love and I know that they love and miss me. It would be nice to have some company once in a while though. So because, I didn't want to call Kurt or Noah and I don't have any girlfriends, I went to my room, turned on my music - Broadway classics - and turned it up loud. I then went to lay down on bed and stared at the ceiling. I stared for hours until my body finally gave in and sleep over took me.

"Hey Man Hands." Quinn sneered as she threw a blue ice-cold slushie in my face. As it dripped down into my clothes, she bent down so she was level with my ear. "Don't even think about going near Sam. He's too good for you. I am better than you in every way and don't you forget it. Oh, and don't ever think about talking back at me ever again." she warned before she stood back up. She gave me sickly sweet smile and went to walk away. I was too quick though. I grabbed her wrist and yanked her so she was facing me. She looked furious.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" I asked angrily. I didn't care that I was covered in slushie. She'd been tormenting me for years and it was time someone put her in her place. Other people had started to crowd round us. "I am not one of your minions that can boss around and I'll do whatever you want. You don't get to tell me what to do."

"Talk to me when you don't have slushie on your face, bitch." Quinn sneered.

"Maybe if the school's whore hadn't slushied me…." I started but stopped when Quinn raised her fist. Before she was able to hit me however, she was pulled away.

"Get off me. Get you're hands off me. I need to put Rupaul in her place." Quinn screamed.

"I don't think so." Noah said, pushing her away in the opposite direction from me. "Get lost Quinn. Sam, take her to the bathroom so she can get cleaned up." it was only then that I realised Sam was behind me. He took my hand and led me away.

"Sam, you don't have to do this. Besides, it's the girls bathroom so you can't go in. You might as well go to lesson." I protested.

"And risk Quinn coming back and trying to hurt you again? I don't think so. I don't see Finn here either so I am going to help."

We first went to my locker and got some spare clothes and then to the girls bathroom. "You're very brave for standing up to Quinn." Sam commented as he went to get me a wet towel. He gave it to my when I replied, "More like stupid. You're looking at me right?" I said, laughing.

"It could have been much worse. I heard what she said by the way." my heart stopped. "She's wrong, I think you're perfect."

"I have a boyfriend Sam." I said quietly. So quietly I wasn't sure if he could hear me. Evidently, he did.

"I know, I can wait." he promised. I sighed and went back to cleaning myself up.

When I walked into Glee practice that afternoon, me and Kurt were the first ones there. He'd heard about what had happened between me and Quinn. Everyone had. "Everything will be ok. Quinn's not going to do try anything here." Kurt told me. One by one people entered the choir room. Most of them giving me looks as if to say they were proud of me. After everyone had turned up, including Quinn, Noah and Finn walked in - separately of course.

"I'm so proud of my Hot Jewish American Princess." he announced to the room. "Someone finally put the Ice Queen in her place." he said, looking directly at Quinn.

"Rupaul won't get the chance again. You're lucky there were people to help you. Next time, you won't be so lucky." Quinn promised me.

"You're not going to do anything Quinn." I said with determination. She looked shocked for a moment and then regained her composure, and glared at me, when she realised she was in a room full of people. "The difference between you and I, Quinn, is that I have real friends and not people I had to scare into being my friends. The other difference is, you don't scare me anymore." unfortunately for me, this is when Finn chose to enter the room. "Rachel?" I spun round to look at him. "What happened to you?"

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"I thought you were different. I heard what happened before and I heard you just now. What are you beating down Quinn?" he asked, in a genuinely shocked tone.

"Are you serious" I whipped round and saw Noah looking shocked and getting out of his seat.

"Noah, it's fine." I then turned back to Finn. "She slushied me. What do you expect me to do?"

"Be better. Quinn's always slushing people. You're meant to be better than that." he said simply, like it was the most obvious statement in the world. I stood there in shock and utter disbelief. Did he really expect this of me?

"So, as long as I behave in the prefect way and don't say anything out of place, it's ok if I'm getting slushied?" he shrugged but looked pleased with himself, like he'd solved all my problems. I could hear Quinn giggling in the background. All of a sudden, his expression changed.

"No, actually. I have a better idea. I don't like what I just saw. We're done. I think you were better than that." he stood there was a smile on his face, looking very proud of himself. He clearly did think that low of me.

**Sorry for the way I have portrayed Finn. I know many people love Finn so I apologize to his fans. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Glee**

"What the hell do you mean 'We're done?'" I asked in outrage.

"I mean exactly what I said. We. Are. Done." he said, enunciating every word slowly as if I was a child. I realised that I could have had a full-on diva fit but, too be honest, Finn wasn't worth it.

"Fine." I said simply instead, in the calmest voice I could muster. I saw his face drop instantly. Clearly he thought I'd have a fit too but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"What? What do you mean fine?" he asked in disbelief.

"What did you think I was going to say?" I asked, feigning innocence. There wasn't anything for him to say about that, although he looked furious and when I looked behind me, so did Quinn, although I couldn't understand why.

"Why aren't you upset about it? I just broke up with you. You're supposed to be devastated." I couldn't believe how self-centred he was.

"Don't be stupid Finn. You're not the only thing in my life that's worth anything." I told him confidently.

"You won't find anyone else. No one else is going to love you in the same way." he said angrily.

"Shut up Finn. Before you say something that you end up regretting." Puck threatened from behind me.

He ignored Puck and walked closer and closer to me, until he was so close that I could feel his breath on my cheek. "No-one will ever want you again. I was your best choice and even I was too good for you." he sneered. "Who would ever want to date a self-confessed diva who dresses like a toddler? You're a self-absorbed bitch who throws a tantrum when you don't get your own way. Not to mention, when you do throw a tantrum, your voice gets all shrill. Oh, and your nose could poke people's eyes out." with every word he said, it was like a punch to the stomach. He was voicing all my personal things about myself that I worried about and I didn't know whether to feel angry or upset. I could feel the anger radiating off of Puck from behind me. Finn clearly thought he had won because he had a self-satisfied grin on his face. The smug look on his face is what made me behave the way I did. I brought up my hand and slapped him hard round the face. I heard a collective gasp go around the choir room. There was an angry mark where I'd slapped him and he put his hand instantly to his injured cheek. "You slapped me?" he said stupidly.

"No I didn't, I tickled you." I said sarcastically. I then sighed in annoyance. "What do you expect, you fucking oaf? You called me a bitch and said I wasn't good enough for anyone, including you. Do you really expect me to not retaliate?" I asked him, like I was speaking to a child.

He stood there speechless. That didn't stop Quinn from putting her two cents in however. "Who the hell do you think you are Rupaul? You've been getting a lot more ballsy over the last couple of weeks. I think it's time you're taught a lesson." with that, she punched me in the face before I was able to defend myself or anyone else could stop her. I put my hands instantly to my face and I could feel blood. I screamed in agony.

Things happened rather quickly after that. Kurt was instantly at my side and directed me to the door of the choir room. I could hear shouting in the background as Kurt tried to frantically ask me if I was ok. Puck, Quinn and Finn were mainly shouting but at some point or another, all members of the New Directions started to shout. Obviously Puck was defending me but, to my disbelief, Santana was also defending me. I thought that she would be defending her best friend. Just as I was about to leave the choir room, Santana appeared on my other side. As I was in too much pain to speak, I looked at Kurt with wide eyes, trying to indicate that I didn't want her near me.

"Santana, let me take Rachel to the nurse. Let me handle this." Kurt told her.

Although she didn't look happy about it, she seemed to understand and left me alone with Kurt so he could take me to the nurse

* * *

The nurse sent me straight home. She figured that since it was the end of the day I wouldn't miss anything of major importance and because I was in so much pain, I didn't want to argue with her. My daddy came to pick me up and while I was waiting, Kurt never left my side.

Daddy was appalled with what had happened and I had to all but beg him not to press charges. It wasn't that I intended on making up with Quinn after what she done, but I didn't want all the added aggravation of telling the police what happened because of one silly boy. I decided that I could handle this in my own way and thankfully my nose wasn't broken, otherwise I never would have been able to stop him.

* * *

As soon as I walked into school the next day, just because I'd been punched in the face, didn't mean I was going to ruin my perfect attendance record, everybody stopped and I could everyone's eyes on me - teachers and pupils alike. They'd clearly all heard about how the beautiful head cheerleader had punched the glee loser. The bruise on my nose probably didn't help either. I was just thankful, it wasn't swollen anymore.

I silently went to my locker and prayed that everyone would stop looking at me. Kurt came up to me after a few moments of me looking at nothing in my locker, just so I'd have to an excuse to not turn around and see everyone standing.

"Hey Rach." he said happily, like he did every morning. When I turned round to greet him, he looked at my nose and instantly winced. "Oh my God, Rachel are you ok?" he asked soothingly.

"I'm fine. I'm a little sore but generally, I'm fine. I wish people would stop staring at me though. News sure does get around quick in this place." I muttered.

"Are you surprised? No-one has anything better to do in this stupid town." he moaned, darkly.

We were still both stood at my locker and people were still looking at me like I was a two-headed animal. "Hey," I barked loudly at some of the people staring. "We're not a zoo and I'm not an animal. It's rude to stare." those people looked away instantly, embarrassed that they'd been caught out. "Anyway, changing the subject, how was Glee after I left?" I asked Kurt, trying as quickly as I could to change the subject.

"By the time I came back Mr. Schue was in the room and he was tearing Quinn and Finn a new one about how violence was never the answer and how disappointed he was in the two of them. Apparently Sam and Santana had filled them both in on what had happened. They got in there so quick that Puck

didn't have to say anything apparently.

"Santana?" I asked confused.

"Yep. That was a shock to me too. I spoke to her when Schue dismissed us and she told me that she thought Quinn had done was disgusting. She never thought that Quinn would sink so low as to punch someone in the face for doing nothing." he explained to me, while I stood there with my mouth hanging open.

"How's my Hot Jewish American Princess?" Pucks voice boomed from down the hallway. It was only when he got closer did I answer him. "Not so hot anymore." I said sadly, finally looking at him. I was shocked to see Santana and Sam with him. Both their reaction's were the same as Kurt's.

"I'm gonna kill her." Puck muttered darkly, his hands curling into fists. "And trust me, you'll always be hot to me." he promised, giving me a small kiss to the head.

"Don't be silly Puck. She'd love that. Image how quickly it would take for her to press charges. I don't even think it would stop her if she was in the middle of a lesson, she'd whip out her cell phone so fast."

"I hope you're going to press charges B?" Santana asked with concern in her voice.

"Daddy wanted too. He was fur…." then I realised what she'd said. "Wait,…B? When did you start giving me nicknames that weren't offensive?" I questioned. I was still suspicious that she had an ulterior motive.

"There's no need to worry about it JewBabe. She's seen the wrong doings of her ways and has dedicated herself to a life of good." Puck said seriously.

"Don't get too excited Puck. I've seen the Ice Queen for who she really is. I've not had a lobotomy. I'm sorry for everything I have done to you in the past Rachel but I'd like to be your friend now. And too be honest, you need a girlfriend. What with all the testosterone you have surrounding you." she said, looking at each boy that surrounded me, individually.

"Fine, I accept your apology Santana, but that doesn't mean I'm going to trust you right away. You've said some very hurtful things to me in the past. Most recently only a couple of days ago when Sam started."

"Fair enough." Santana finally settled with my answer when she realised there was no way for her to get around it.

"Great. We've all friend. Now, let's go to lesson." Sam said happily. He slung an arm around my shoulders and directed me to our first lesson.

* * *

I didn't see Quinn or Finn for the whole day but I did see and speak to many other of my Glee Club team mates. Most of them, like Tina, Artie and Mike were on my side and said that Quinn had gone too far. Others, like Mercedes and even Sugar, thought that I'd deserved it and it what I got for being an "attention whore". Of course, this didn't go down well with Santana who started shouting in Spanish at Mercedes and Sugar, and didn't let up until they'd left us alone.

* * *

I was anxious about going to Glee that afternoon. I didn't know how Quinn, or even Finn, were going to react after they were given the telling off the day before. I also didn't expect Mr. Schue to be there when we did so I'd have to face them alone. When I got there however, Mr. Schue was already there and there was clearly a divide in the room. Finn and Quinn were sitting on the furthest side of the choir room with Mercedes and Sugar sat a few seats away from them. On the other side of the choir room was Tina, Artie and Mike. Brittany was already in the room and she was sat in the middle of it all. She still liked Quinn and told Santana earlier in the day that she'd felt torn. Mr. Schue was standing at the front of the classroom when Kurt, Puck, Sam, Santana and I arrived.

"Eugh, why are you hanging around with that freak Santana?"

"Shut up Quinn." Mr. Schue barked from the front of the room. Quinn sank down into her chair and I couldn't help but do a little victory dance inside. "Rachel, could you come over here please?" he asked, looking over at me.

I walked over to him nervously. "I just want to see the damage that Quinn has done to your nose." I stood there while he looked me over for a few moments and then said, "It's not broken?" he asked curiously.

"No. That's the only thing that stopped my Daddy from pressing charges." I said truthfully.

"There's no need to go overboard." Finn said from the back of the classroom. I, along with most of us on 'Team Rachel' looked over at him in disbelief.

"You're joking right? Quinn should be kissing Rachel's feet. She's the reason Quinn isn't getting sued." Puck told Finn angrily. "You could have got kicked out of school, Quinn. Rachel's dads are lawyers. Figgins would have caved so quickly you'd have been out on your arse, Ice Queen." she said, looking at Quinn. Quinn looked at him and sneered.

"Mr. Schue, aren't you going to punish Rachel for slapping me? You punished us. Surely she should get the same treatment." Finn questioned loudly. He clearly felt it was an injustice that I hadn't got some sort of penalty.

Mr. Schue looked at me with a look of embarrassment on his face. I sighed. "Mr. Schue, I slapped Finn because he'd just broken up with me. Not only that but he basically told me that our whole relationship was a lie and then went into detail about how nobody would ever want to date me because of various reasons that were both hurtful and a little offensive. So I slapped him. I could either cry or slap him. I decided that it would make me feel better to slap him. That is when Quinn got involved, even though it had absolutely nothing to do with her, and she punched me." I explained to him.

"Right. Erm…." he closed his eyes for a few moments and we could tell he was thinking. "I'm sorry to have to do this, but I think it would be best if Quinn was to leave." Mr. Schue said finally when he'd opened his eyes.

"What?" Finn shouted in outrage. "You can't make Quinn leave." Quinn was sat next to him speechless.

"I can do what I like Finn and the fact is, Quinn was violent and could have seriously injured our star performer. Rachel, you can go and sit down." I nodded and went to my seat, sitting next to Sam. He instantly put an arm around me like he had done earlier that day and all day since, whenever I sat or stood next to him.

"But what about Rachel. She slapped me! Are you going to kick her out too?" he asked angrily.

Mr. Schue chuckled. "No Finn, I'm not. Rachel did not injure you and if what she said is true, and you did say offensive things to her, I believe that she only did what she felt was right for her. Quinn, if you would please leave."

Quinn huffed but stood up. As she walked past me and my line of vision, she scowled at me and Sam. "Actually Mr. Schue, if I may." everyone instantly looked at me, including Mr. Schue. He gave me a look as if to say I could proceed. "I would like Quinn to stay in the club." I said finally.

"What the hell B? Are you kidding me?" Santana exclaimed in confusion.

"Babe, if this is your idea of playing a joke, you can give it up." Sam said calmly next to me. "It's cruel to tease. Even if she is a witch." he said, referring to Quinn.

"While I think your description of Quinn is perfect," I said, laughing. "I'm not playing a joke. I really want Quinn to stay."

Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. "And why would you want me to stay?" Quinn asked, with a tone of disgust in her voice. I stood up and moved closer and closer to her. "Because, now you have to live with the fact that I saved you from getting kicked out of Glee club, the only place were you had been fully accepted. You now can't put even a toe out of line otherwise you'll be out, as Puck so eloquently put it, on your ass." I said with a satisfied smile on my face.

She seemed to think about like and then with a frustrated sigh, realise that I was right. She looked me in the eye for a few moments and then gave a high pitch shriek. "I hate you." she sneered, with disdain in her voice.

"The feelings mutual, bitch."

**That's another chapter finished with guy. I hope you liked it and I promise you that there will be more Samchel interaction in later chapters. At least we have Pezberry friendship finally! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, just a quick note to say thank you so much to all the people following me and who have favourited this story. I am so happy you like my writing and my story. I am also aware that I made a bit of an error in the last chapter. In the conversation between Puck and Quinn, Puck said that Rachel's dads are lawyers, and of course I meant that only one of her dads is a lawyer. Now, on with the story. As usual, I don't own glee. **

Things had been tense in the Glee club ever since me and Quinn had had our "showdown". The Glee club was practically split down the middle after what had happened. Santana was still refusing to talk to Quinn, effectively putting an end to the unholy trinity. Finn hadn't wasted any time and was going out with Quinn by the end of the next day. I wasn't going to let it bother me though, they were welcome to each other.

* * *

"Rachel!" I was walking down the hallway of school on the way to my locker but at the sound of my name, I turned round and saw Sam running toward me.

"Hello Sam." I grinned widely at him.

"Rachel, I want to ask you a question." he said nervously.

"Ok, what's the matter?" I asked tentatively, worried about what he wanted to tell me.

"I was wondering, since you're not going out with Finn any more, can I take you out?" he asked nervously. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and he was hardly looking me in eye. You'd have to be an idiot to not realise he was nervous. He'd turned into my best friend since that fateful day - besides Kurt obviously. I could tell he wanted more though and if I was honest, I did fancy him but even though what Finn had done was inexcusable and I knew that I could never forgive him, it still felt too raw to be dating someone else. I then thought about it a little more and realised that Finn was with someone new, why was I punishing myself?

"I'd love to Sam. It would be my absolute honour. Where will we be going?" I asked excitedly.

"That's a surprise. I'll come and pick you up tonight at 8. Is that ok?"

"That sounds perfect." I said happily. "I'll see you tonight." I then turned away from him and continued on to my locker. When I got there however, Finn was waiting for me.

"What do you want Finn?" I sighed tiredly.

"You're going out with Sam?" he asked furiously.

"Were you spying on me?" I questioned, appalled. "Don't let Quinn hear about that." I told him sarcastically.

"Are you jealous?" he asked getting embarrassed. I also caught him searching the halls for Quinn.

"Please." I scoffed. "I was about to ask you the same thing about me and Sam . Why would you have felt the need to come over here and talk to me about it otherwise?" I asked sweetly, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"No way. I mean it's Sam. Why would I be jealous of him." he didn't sound convinced though. I decided to ignore it. "That's great then. Because you know you broke up with me so you really have no reason to be jealous." I said nonchalantly. "Bye Finn." I said, walking away and leaving him looking confused.

* * *

"Hey B." Santana said as I sat down at a table at lunch with Puck, Sam, Kurt, Santana and, surprisingly, Brittany.

"Hey Tana." I replied, using my nickname for her. "Hey guys." I said, waving to the rest of them.

"You are the only one I could cope with calling me that." Santana commented, laughing silently. Things had progressed very quickly for me and Santana, I was now able to call her a friend and she defended me against anyone who was rude to me. Thankfully, I didn't have to worry about being slushied much anymore. Besides having Quinn by 'the balls' and having the protection of both Puck and Santana, I was virtually untouchable. Something I was rather enjoying.

"But what about me?" Brittany said innocently.

"Britts, you have your own nickname for me. You're not being left out hun." Santana told her reassuringly. She seemed to like this explanation as she smiled at Santana and nodded her head.

"I hear that you and Sam are going on a date." Kurt said from next to me. "What have you got planned?" Kurt asked him.

"That's a surprise. I'm not telling anyone." he said, with a giant grin on his face. I smiled at him too.

"Tease." Puck muttered under his breath. Sam heard him though and elbowed him the ribs. "Ouch. He moaned, glaring at Sam.

"Shut up Puck, I want to make sure Rachel has a good date and the only way that is gonna happen is if I don't tell anyone." Sam said.

It's sweet Sammy. Don't listen to Puck." Brittany said affectionately.

"Yeah Puck, stop teasing Sam." I giggled. Kurt nodded his head, showing that he agreed with me.

We eased quickly into another conversation about every else's plans for that evening. They ranged from trying to find a new conquest, to spending an evening in to watch Disney movies with Santana, to Kurt inviting himself round so he could pick my outfit out for tonight and then going home to redecorate his room because he claimed it was 'out-of-style'.

"Hi guys. What are you all talking about?" Quinn asked sweetly as she walked up to us. Finn behind her.

"What do you want Fabray?" Santana snarled.

"What's with the attitude Lopez?" Quinn hissed back.

"You're not welcome Ice Queen." Puck told her. "That goes for Frankenteen too." he said looking at Finn.

"There's no need to be rude Puck." Quinn said smiling.

"Just get lost Quinn. You have no right to be here. You've hurt Rachie who is my friend. Go away." Brittany said, standing up in front of Quinn so she was able to look down at her.

"Don't tell me they've convinced to join their pack of losers?" Quinn sneered at us.

"They are not losers! They are my friends and I would like it if you didn't call them losers or freaks or any other name that you're thinking of calling them." Brittany declared passionately. Quinn looked shocked for a second at Brittany's outburst but she quickly composed herself.

"Oh please," she scoffed. "Brittany, I knew you were dumb but I didn't think you were stupid enough to let these losers take you in. You realise that you are going to be at the bottom of the social ladder now don't you? Hanging out with Yentl is only going to hurt your reputation." she said defiantly. Santana's eyes went wide when Quinn uttered the word 'stupid'. She knew that shit was about to go down.

She was right, I looked at Brittany and her eyes were wide and her fists were clenched. When I did see her eyes, I could almost see the hurt and anger in them. "You've done two things very wrong there. Not only did you call my friends losers, which also includes my best friends," she pointed at Santana. "but you called me stupid. In the same sentence! I do not accept being called stupid. As far as my reputation is concerned, that is none of your business as far as I remember and, by the way, your reputation isn't exactly sky-high at the moment." Brittant stated. Her voice was raised a little, meaning that other people in the cafeteria were looking towards us, but other than that it was calm and unlike anything I'd heard from her before. Quinn, Finn and even I, looked very shocked. "I think it's best if you just left." Brittany finished and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sam, you're not going to let her talk to me like that are you?" Quinn stuttered.

Who the hell did she think she was? Did she really think Sam was going to help her? She's out of her mind.

"The lady asked you to leave Quinn." Sam growled.

Rather than risk Quinn getting into another verbal fight, Finn dragged Quinn away, looking both apologetic and embarrassed to be called out in front of the whole cafeteria.

"Thank you Brittany." I said affectionately when Quinn was out of view. I then stood up to give her a hug.

"No problem Rachie. I meant every word. You are my friend and I don't stand for my friends being called names. Quinn used to be a part of that group but not anymore."

"That was badass Brit! I bet she never though she'd ever get spoken to like that from you. That was awesome." Puck gushed.

* * *

It was thirty minutes till Sam was meant to arrive and I still hadn't found anything to wear and I was going out of my mind. Kurt hadn't turned out to be as much help as he claimed to be. Most of his time was spent having conversations with my dads. He did come upstairs and give me a little bit of advice throughout the evening. Not nearly enough though.

In the end, when I realised that I was going to have to pick out my own outfit and Kurt was going to have to like it or lump it, I chose just a simple white sweater, a red skirt and brown tights. I kept my make-up light and gave my hair light waves. Since I didn't no where I was going, I wanted to keep it casual and light. When I came downstairs, my daddy and Kurt was in a heated debate about which designer made the best clothes. I knew that it could go on for a while so I went in search of my dad. "How do I look?" I asked when I found him in the kitchen.

"Oh, baby girl, you look amazing. Sam isn't going to know what hit him. You look stunning. Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Sam wouldn't tell me. He said it was a surprise." I giggled. "Do you really think I look ok?" I asked. Before he got the chance to answer, Kurt and my daddy came into the kitchen.

"Rachel you look amazing." Kurt said instantly. "I clearly didn't need to help you like I thought I did. I must have taught you everything I know." he said proudly. I didn't answer, I just smiled happily. Just as he was about to say something else, the doorbell rang.

"Wow, Rachel. You look amazing." Sam said when I'd opened the door.

"Thank you Sam. You look very handsome yourself." he was wearing a checked shirt that he had left open and a white shirt underneath. He was wearing standard dark blue jeans and on his feet were dark blue - almost black converse all stars. He looked both casual and smart. In short, gorgeous. "Come in Sam, I think my Dads want to meet you before you take me out." I said apologetically. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and then came into the house.

Both my dads were suddenly in the living room when I turned round.

"Where's Kurt gone?" I asked, frowning.

"To your room. He left his bag up there so he went to get it before you all left." Daddy said. "Stop trying to change the subject young lady." he chuckled. "Hello Sam Evans. It's nice to meet you." he said, shaking Sam's hand. Sam looked very scared but he shook my daddy's hand and then he shook my dad's hand. "Nice to meet you both. Thank you for letting me take Rachel out." Sam said politely.

"Oh, it's no problem Sam Evans. We're glad that you're taking her off our hands." Dad chuckled.

"Dad!" I said outraged. I was so embarrassed, but this was nothing new, they loved to embarrass me whenever they got the chance. It was their way to show love apparently.

"Just make sure you have her back by eleven Sam Evans." Daddy told him.

"Daddy, I'm eighteen years old. Isn't eleven a bit early? And why do you both keep calling Sam by his full name?" I asked, very confused.

"No darling, we don't think it's too early. It's your first date. You don't need to be out all night. I think three hours is good enough." Dad told me. I decided not to argue about it after that.

"It's ok Rachel. Three hours is enough time for us." Sam told me reassuringly, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Mr and Mr Berry, I'll have her back in time."

"Thank you Sam." My daddy said to Sam, smiling at both of us.

"Hello Sam." I looked towards the voice and Kurt was coming down the stairs.

"Hi Kurt. How are you?" he said politely.

"Good thank you. Have a good time on your date. Rachel, I expect you to tell me all the details." Kurt said, pointing in my direction.

"She'll think about it." Sam said quickly, before I had a chance to reply. I giggled at Sam's insistence of me not telling Sam anything.

"Alright, we'll I have to get home, I'll see you all later. Call me Rachel." he shrilled as he walked out of the door.

"Dads were going, I promise I'll be back at eleven." I gave them both a kiss on the cheek, grabbed Sam's hand and rushed out of the door before either of them had a chance to say anything.

"So where are we going then?" I asked Sam as we walked down the garden path towards his car.

"It's still a surprise." he teased, giving me a wink before he got in the car.

Where we were going was to the next town - Westerville. I knew that Lima didn't have any Vegan restaurants so I hope Sam had enough sense to take me somewhere Vegan. He'd got to no me well over the last few weeks.

We were driving around for quite awhile and I was starting to think he didn't no what he was doing. Either that or we were lost. Just as I was starting to give up hope, we pulled into a restaurant. I looked up at the sign. 'Ming Flower'. Clearly a Chinese restaurant.

"Sam, is this a Vegan restaurant?" I asked as I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Of course it is. Do you really think I would take you to a restaurant that wasn't? I'm not Finn." he chuckled as he got out the car. He came round the car and opened my door for me. "Thank you Sam." I said happily.

The restaurant was absolutely gorgeous. The Vegan food was delicious. Sam really treated me and we had such a good time. The conversation flowed easily and he paid for all the meal even with my insistence of paying for half of it. He then took me out for ice cream after and didn't even let me pay for that - Vegan of course.

The drive home was easy too. Our conversation flowed again and the almost 2 hour drive home seemed to fly by.

By the time I got home, it was one in the morning and I knew I was going to get told off by my dads. Sam ran to open the car door for me and we both got out. "Tell you're dads I'm sorry for keeping you out so late. I should never have promised to bring you back in time." he said apologetically.

"Don't worry Sam. I had such an amazing time I don't care what they have to say. I'm so happy you asked me out Sam." I gushed.

"I had a great time too Rachel. Thank you for agreeing to come out with me." he said. "Can I kiss you?" he asked nervously.

"I would like that." I said truthfully. He reached and gave me a small kiss on the lips. It only lasted a couple of seconds as I think he was worried about how I would react. "I'll see you later Sam. Thank you again." I said, I opened the front door, went inside and braced myself for my fathers reactions.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I don't own Glee. So, in just over 2 weeks I am going to be starting university. This means that I will be unable to update as often as I do right now because as you can probably imagine I will be spending a lot of my time studying and working. **

* * *

When I opened the door to my house, I was met with darkness. My dads must have already gone to bed. I gave a sigh of relief and quietly tip toed upstairs. On one hand, I was glad I didn't have to deal with my parents already but on the other hand, I kind of wanted to get it over and done with. I went into my room, got dressed into my pajamas, got into bed and quickly fell asleep with the nights events running through my head.

* * *

"Rachel Berry you'd better wake up this instant!" my daddy hammered on the door and I jolted out of my sleep. 'Shit' I cursed myself. 'Here it comes.' I put on my dressing gown, walked out of my room and down the stairs. My dads were waiting in the living room for me, sitting on the sofa. They both had stern looks on their faces and had their arms crossed over their bodies. I held my breath as I waited for the raised voices to start.

"I'm guessing you know what we're going to say?" my daddy asked, his voice surprisingly calm.

"Yes daddy I do and I'm very sorry." I said apologetically.

"What happened? You promised us that you'd be home by eleven. I understand that you didn't know where you were going but Sam did." my daddy asked.

"Sam took me to Westerville to a Vegan restaurant. It took almost two hours to get there." I explained. They still hadn't yelled yet.

"We were worried about you baby girl. You didn't even ring us to explain that you'd be late." dad said.

"I'm really sorry daddy…dad. I don't know what else to say except I'm sorry."

They both looked at each other and then both nodded at the same time after a few moments. "We accept your apology honey." my daddy started.

"But you must have realised that you'd be given a punishment. We're taking your phone away from you for the weekend and you're also on lockdown for the weekend too. Whine about it and the lockdown will be extended. Do you understand?"

"Yes daddy. Yes dad." I told solemnly. I took my phone from my dressing gown pocket and put it onto the coffee table. I then turned on my heel and walked back up the stairs.

A part of my punishment also meant that I had to cook dinner for the weekend. This wasn't such a big deal since I make dinners for the household regularly throughout the week. Both my dads work often till the middle of the night so I usually make dinners for the three of us and put the daddy's dinner in the oven so they stay heated and this is what I had to do on Sunday. Instead of waiting for my dads to come home, like I usually did, I went to bed. I had to get up early and I knew my friends would want to know why I'd been absent all weekend.

* * *

I got up at my usual time of six in the morning and go on my usual routine - an hour of yoga in the gym for an hour, had a quick shower and then carefully picking out an outfit that would make Kurt proud. Since I wasn't getting slushied anymore, I'd realised that I could experiment more with my clothes and wear clothes that I would usually wear outside of school. I finally settled on a blue floral maxi dress with a yellow cardigan and wore white sandals on my feet.

When I went downstairs, I found my daddy in the kitchen, making a smoothie for me. "Hi daddy." I said brightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Where's dad?" I asked.

"Hello darling. He was called into work early this morning. Emergency surgery." he explained. "You can have your phone back. Here." he took it from the back of his pocket and handed it to me. "Do you need a lift into school honey?" he asked.

"No thank you daddy. It's such a lovely day I thought I might walk. I'm sure Sam can give me a lift home if I need it." I told him while he poured my smoothie into a beaker.

"Ok honey, I don't know what time I'll be done with work tonight and neither does your dad so you may be alone tonight. By all means, ask Kurt to come over tonight."

"Ok daddy I'll think about it. I better go now otherwise I'll be late. Bye daddy." I gave him another kiss on the cheek, took my smoothie from the kitchen counter, grabbed my front door keys and went out the door. When I got to school, I walked to my locker and realised that all my friends were standing there.

"Where have you been all weekend Berry?" Puck asked as soon as I got to my locker.

"My dad's took my phone because I was late home after my date." I explained to them.

"You had a good time on your date then?" Kurt asked.

"It was fantastic." Sam said from behind me. I smiled happily, turned and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"It must have been good." Santana chuckled from behind me.

"Hi babe." Sam whispered against my lips.

"Hi." I said back. "Sorry I've not been in touch."

"It's ok babe. I didn't think I'd hear from you." he told me.

"So, what happened then? I expect you to tell me all the details Rachel." Kurt said.

"We'll tell you all at lunch. We promise." Sam got in before I had a chance. He slung his arm around my shoulders and I giggled at his obvious insistence of trying to keep our date a secret.

The bell rang before anyone else was able to ask again and we all went our separate ways to class - except me and Santana - we have the first class together.

* * *

"Come on then, gossip." Kurt told me as he sat down next to me at lunch. "You promised." he said sternly, pointing a finger in my direction.

I laughed at him. "Ok, I'll tell you what happened." Santana, Brittany and Kurt leaned in, looking excited.

"Sam took me to Westerville to a Vegan Chinese restaurant called 'Ming Flower'. It was absolutely delicious and Sam was even able to enjoy some of the food - something Finn never even attempted to do."

"Did he pay?" Kurt asked, glaring at Sam, but smiling to so he knew he was only joking.

"Yes, he did pay. Sam is quite the gentleman." I gushed. "Then he took me out for Vegan ice cream." I said as I took his hand.

"Wow, Sam you really made an effort." Puck said, giving Sam a high five.

"What can I say? She's worth it and she deserves to be treated well. I can't imagine anyone has made a fuss of her for a long time. Finn doesn't seem to care about anyone but himself." Sam muttered darkly.

"So what happened? Rachel said her dads took her phone?" Brittany asked.

"I told her dads that she'd be back by eleven and I should have known straight away that that would never happen. I mean, the drive to Westerville is a hour a half one way. By the time I did get her back home, it was one in the morning.

"When I walked into the house, both my dads were in bed but the next morning, they took my phone and took me I was grounded for the weekend." I told them.

"Well, I'm jealous. I've been treated that well for a long time either." Brittany said in a sad voice, Kurt nodding in agreement.

"Don't worry, you'll both find your special someone's soon. I promise." I said to them both.

* * *

When I got to Glee I was, as usual, the first to arrive and not far behind me was Tina and Artie. "How did your date go with Sam?" Tina asked when she'd come in the room, wheeling Artie in with her too.

"It was fantastic. I had such a lovely time. I'm glad he asked me out." I told them both.

"I'm glad you had a good time Rachel, you deserve it." Artie said sincerely.

"Thank you Artie." I said, giving him a warm smile.

One by one more people came in. But when Mr. Schue arrived, Finn and Quinn still hadn't turned up.

"Where's Finn and Quinn?" Mr. Schue asked when he noticed they weren't there. Everyone shrugged or shook their heads. "Fine, let's just got on with the lesson." Mr. Schue said. "Does anyone have anything to sing?" he asked, as he usually did at the start of the lesson.

Everyone looked straight to me like they usually did but it was Sam who raised his hand. "I would like to sing something Mr. Schue." Mr. Schue nodded and he walked to the middle of the room. "This is dedicated to my new girlfriend, Rachel." he said. I blushed.

Just as he was about to start singing, Quinn's voice interrupted him.

"Oh please don't make me sick. Are you sure you want to lower yourself to those standards?" she sneered as she walked into the room, holding Finn's hand.

"You are both late!" Mr. Schue bellowed at them both. "Come and sit down and listen to Sam.

"I don't know why you keep flirting with other people, Quinn, when it seems that you have committed yourself to Frankensteen. Why is that?" Santana asked suspiciously with her eyebrows raised.

"None of your business Lopez. Keep your nose out of my business." Quinn said, getting angry and with venom in her voice.

"Enough guys. It's time to listen to Sam. I don't want to hear anything else." Mr. Schue stated.

So Sam started again.

**So long**

**I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long**

**Sometimes I don't know what I will find**

**I only know it's a matter of time**

**When you love someone**

**When you love someone**

**It feels so right, so warm and true**

**I need to know if you feel it too**

**Maybe I'm wrong**

**Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?**

**This heart of mine has been hurt before**

**This time I wanna be sure**

**I've been waiting for a girl like you**

**To come into my life**

**I've been waiting for a girl like you**

**A love that will survive**

**I've been waiting for someone new**

**To make me feel alive**

**Yeah, waiting for a girl like you**

**To come into my life**

**You're so good**

**When we make love it's understood**

**It's more than a touch or a word we say**

**Only in dreams could it be this way**

**When you love someone**

**Yeah, really love someone**

**Now, I know it's right**

**From the moment I wake up till deep in the night**

**There's no where on earth that I'd rather be**

**Than holding you, tenderly**

**I've been waiting for a girl like you**

**To come into my life**

**I've been waiting for a girl like you**

**And a love that will survive**

**I've been waiting for someone new**

**To make me feel alive**

**Yeah, waiting for a girl like you**

**To come into my life**

**I've been waiting, waiting for you, ooh**

**Ooh, I've been waiting**

**I've been waiting, yeah**

**I've been waiting for a girl like you**

**I've been waiting**

**Won't you come into my life?**

**My life?**

When Sam had finished, we all clapped - apart from Finn and Quinn - they both looked furious, and I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you Sam, no one has ever sang such a beautiful song for my benefit." I said, kissing him on the lips.

"It was my pleasure baby." he said proudly.

* * *

**A little bit of fluff for you. Hope you all enjoyed. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Glee**

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since Sam had sang to me in Glee club and things had been going great. He had been caring and attentive and everything I wanted Finn to be when we started out. We hasn't said 'I love you' yet but we were having a great time in each others company.

"Hey baby." Sam came up to sit with us during lunch and he gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Hi." I said grinning. "How are you?" I asked him.

"All the better for seeing you, gorgeous." Sam said.

"Please, that is the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." Santana laughed. Even I couldn't help but laugh. Sam looked outraged. "Babe?" he asked, his mouth hanging open.

I turned to him and at least tried to look apologetic. "Oh, I'm sorry Sam." I then turned back to Santana and gave her a wink.

"So what have you two been up to recently?" Kurt asked me and Sam.

"Nothing much. Been out on another couple of dates but made sure Rachel got back on time at least. No more grounding for her." Sam laughed.

"That's good." Brittany said grinning. I kept quiet as I ate my hot dog - vegan of course. The school cafeteria didn't cater to my diet so everyday I had to make my own meals for lunch and if I had snacks.

"Sam, guess what, I got a new game. Wanna come round and play it?" Puck asked Sam. He nodded in agreement. "Is that ok babe?" he asked, turning to me.

"You don't need to ask my permission Sammy. You can go out whenever you want. I'll just go out with Kurt, Santana and Brittany."

"Yay Rachie, what are we gonna do?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure yet Britts. We'll plan it." I told her.

"One thing we're not doing is watching musicals. I forbid it." Santana warned.

"Ahh San that isn't fair." Kurt whined.

"Sorry Kurt, but I can't deal with that today. We already watch them whenever we go to either one of your houses."

"Fine. I give up, no musicals." I said, putting my hands up in defeat.

The boys - minus Kurt - watched us with interest and amusement.

"So, are we going to watch movies?" Brittany asked, confused.

"Yes Britts. We're going to go to mine and watch some movies. How does that sound?" Santana asked her best friend.

"Yay." she said, clapping her hands excitedly. "I can give Rachie and Kurt a makeover." she said happily. I was happy at this and then I looked at Kurt. His eye was twitching and he looked like he wanted to kill Brittany.

"Erm…I don't need a makeover. I am fabulous as I am? What are you thinking of doing to me?" he asked outraged, his eyebrow raised.

"Well, I….I…." Brittany stuttered, clearly not expecting Kurt to have asked her that type of question. "Everybody loves my makeover." she said, her voice and bottom lip getting wobbly. I got in there quickly before Santana did and tore Kurt a new one. I also didn't want Brittany to start crying.

"Brittany, of course you can give Kurt a makeover. He would absolutely love a makeover from you." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Kurt looked at me with raised eyebrows and I quickly shook my head at him. "No!" I whispered. He sighed and put his head into his hands. When I kicked him under the table, he looked up and nodded at Brittany. "See Britts, he'll let you give you a makeover."

"Yay." she squealed happily and came over to hug me and Kurt.

* * *

Sam and I were walking the hallways hand in hand when we heard shouting coming from a few classrooms down. It was only when we got closer to the classroom that we realised it was Quinn and Finn.

"Shut up Quinn, we never should have got back together in the first place. We don't belong together. I love Rachel and you want to be with Sam. Let's just cut our loses and give up." I heard Finn shout angrily.

"Do you really think I want to be with you? As if. I'm using you so Sam will want to be with me. He'll realise soon enough that he's meant to be with me. Yentl just isn't a good fit for him and trust me, man hands isn't going to touch you with a barge pole now. You stood by while I punched her in the face and you insulted her." Quinn said snidely.

"I'll get her back. All I have to do is say some nice things and she'll forget all about Sam and come running back to me." Finn said confidently.

"We can't break up. You're such an idiot some times Finn. If we broke up, we have nothing to make either of them jealous. We have to just stick together for a little while longer." Quinn propositioned.

"I don't want too. I can't do this anymore, I'm out. I'm going to make this up to Rachel and I'm going to get her back. I still need your help though. I just don't want to do this with us in a relationship. We don't work together and we never will. You know it and I know it."

"Fine, I'll help. I have no idea why you would want to be with man hands though." she sneered.

The next thing I heard with footsteps walking towards the open door of the classroom, closer to me and Sam. Before we had a chance to get away, both of them came out the door.

"Were you listening to us?" Quinn asked, fury in her eyes.

"You weren't exactly being quiet." Sam chuckled. He stood behind me and he put a protective arm around me. Finn saw this and his expression changed, his mouth went into a thin line. "Just for the record, neither of us are interested. Quinn, I'm never going to pick you over Rachel." he said, using his hands to prove his point. "You're wasting your time." Quinn looked at me and she looked furious, like it was my fault that Sam would never have picked her. Sam picked up on Quinn's look. "Don't you dare look at her like that." Sam said furiously. Quinn changed her expression quickly. "This is nothing to do with her. I don't want to go out with you because you're a bitch and you've behaved like a bitch since the moment I arrived."

"Sam's right, I'm never going to come back to you Finn, no matter how hard you try, no matter what you do to try and convince me." I told him.

"Why do you have to ruin everything?" Quinn screamed. "Why does every guy I like prefer you?" she asked. "Look at you compared to me!" she screamed furiously. "First it Finn and then Puck. Now it's Sam. Look at you! You may have changed your clothes but you've still got the same personality. Your selfish and demanding and when you don't get your way, you have to whine about it to everyone. Look at you compared to me, people call you man hands for a reason. I'm so much prettier than you! Sam, why do you want her when you can have me?" she asked, finally looking at him. After her little speech, Sam took a step away from me and took a step towards Quinn. She started to smile and then saw the furious look on his face and wiped the smile from her face.

"Never, and I mean never talk to Rachel like that again. Do you want to know what make Rachel more beautiful than you?" Sam asked.

Quinn snorted before she said, "This sounds be a laugh."

"She has good in her heart. She doesn't scheme or manipulate people. She doesn't tell people whatever they want to hear so she gets her way. She says it like it is. Not to mention she has the most beautiful eyes and the most amazing skin. Her hair is really soft and her nose is the best thing about her." he said contently, while looking at me. I smiled at him and looked back towards Quinn. She looked very unhappy.

"Are you serious Sam?" she asked in disbelief.

"Deadly. Come on Rachel. We're going." he grabbed my hand and then pulled me along the hallway, leaving Finn and Quinn behind us, both looking unhappy.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't let them get you down babe. You've already told them that Finn is wasting his time. And for the record, Quinn is wasting her time too. I only want you." Sam soothed at the end of the day. After we had heard the conversation between Quinn and Finn, we'd both gone back to our lessons and I had tried to not let what they'd both said get to me. At the end of the day, when I'd met up with him again, he'd noticed how uptight I was so he immediately enveloped me into his arms.

"Let me take you home. I don't want you walking home today." he begged.

"Can you take me to Kurt's? I'd rather just go straight there since my parents aren't home and Brittany and Santana will be there in a couple of hours too. Just let me go home and get some stuff for the night and then can you take me to his house?" I asked.

"Ok." he nodded simply and I got into his car.

It didn't take long for him to take to my house and then back to Kurt's. "Thank you." I said when we pulled up in front of Kurt's.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school. I'll be at Puck's if you need me." he gave me a kiss and I got out of the car.

* * *

It was three hours later, Santana and Brittany had turned up a little while ago and I had filled them both in on the conversation I'd overheard from Quinn and Finn. To say they were outraged was an understatement. Santana screaming in Spanish, Brittany muttering incessantly under her breath and Kurt vowing that he was going to kill them both came out of all their mouths very quickly.

"Who the hell does she think he is?" Kurt said furiously, referring to Finn.

"Yes I know, but Sammy was there to put them in their place. Again. This is why he's so much better for me than Finn. He's always defending me. It doesn't matter that I'm not as pretty as Quinn and even as pretty as Santana and Brittany." I then pointed to them both. "And it doesn't matter that I'm not popular either. Sam is always there to defend me." I gushed happily. "Why couldn't Finn be like that?" I asked platonically.

"He's a douche." Santana said simply, shrugging. I couldn't help but giggle at how nonchalantly she had answered.

"Santana." I scolded but I had a small smirk playing on my lips.

"That would be more convincing if you weren't trying to hold in a laugh." Brittany said, he face totally deadpan.

"Come on then girlies, time for movies and the makeover's you promised us." Kurt said enthusiastically.

"No musicals though." Santana reminded us sternly.

"We've already done the musical thing before you both got here. There's going to be no musicals." I sighed. "We've got movies that we're all going to enjoy." I promised, getting 'Magic Mike', 'Life As We Know It' and Disney movies, from my bag.

We spent the rest of the evening watching movies and pampering ourselves with face masks, bottles of nail varnish and other make up. Kurt had also brought and made snacks for the night, including brownies, popcorn, cake pops and potato chips. It gave us a good excuse to gorge ourselves for the night.

* * *

"What are we going to do about Finn then? He clearly needs some help getting the message." Santana said when all the movies had finished and we were setting up our sleeping bags for the night.

"We're not going to do anything to him. I'm going to ignore him. That's what I've been the whole time and I'm going to continue doing that." I told her.

"That's boring Rache, you need to do something to show him you're not going to be pushed around." she urged.

"I'm not planning on doing anything Santana. He'll get the message eventually. Discussion over." I said finally, crossing my arms over my chest. I glared at her, daring her to say something else. She seemed to get the message because she put her hands up in defence.

"Whoever wants to use the bathroom, it's free." Kurt said, coming out of his en-suite.

"Me!" I shouted first and made a run for the bathroom.

* * *

"Why isn't Finn here today?" I asked Kurt as we both laid in bed that night.

"I threatened him to spend time away from the house. You don't need the aggravation and I'm pretty sure Santana would rip his dick off if she saw him after what he and Quinn said." Kurt chuckled.

"Hmm, yeah probably." I muttered. "That is something I would like to see though." I said, starting to giggle.

"Santana is always a laugh when she gets going," Kurt agreed. "he won't be back till after school tomorrow. I'm sleepy. Night diva." he said, turned away from me and within five minutes, he was snoring softly.

I couldn't sleep though. What had happened during the day was still on my mind. There was no doubt in my mind about what I'd said to him - I was never going to go back to him, he broke my heart - but why, after hurting me so bad, was he so interested in trying to get me back again. What was he playing at?

* * *

I went through my usual routine the next morning before anyone got up and when everyone did, I had breakfast for the three of them ready and waiting. I'd made pancakes with maple syrup and strawberries.

"Oh my God Berry, what have you done?" Santana exclaimed as she came down the stairs. She had a massive grin on her face as if all her Christmases had come at once.

"I just thought I'd make my best friends some breakfast." I said smiling happily at her. She came round the kitchen counters and gave me a massive hug. "Santana," I laughed. "It's only breakfast."

"I agree, it's not just breakfast. You made pancakes!" Brittany said, getting all excited. She immediately sat down, grabbed a plate and put a pancake on her plate. She then proceeded to cover it in maple syrup and strawberries.

"Wow, Britts hungry." Kurt laughed as he walked down the stairs, not as excited by the breakfast as Santana and Brittany were. "Rachel makes the most amazing breakfasts. You'll love it." Kurt commented, digging into the pancakes too.

"How did you manage to get all of this done?" Santana asked.

"I wake up much earlier that all of you do. I have a precise routine that I have to go through before I get ready and this means that I have to get up at least two hours before everyone else. This means that I have the time to exercise and do yoga, I am able to moisturise, soak my face in an ice bath and have a proper shower, wash my hair, dry it and get dressed and properly accessorised. And I still have time to make a satisfying but nourishing breakfast to start me off for the day."

"She's a machine." Santana whispered to Brittany. Kurt tried to hold in a laugh but he wasn't quite successful.

"Is she?" Brittany asked confused. Kurt raised his eyebrow. Santana just brushed him off.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Santana asked.

"No." I said simply. "I made it for all of you. I have a smoothie." I said, holding it up in demonstration.

"B, you have to have at least some of it. You made it." Santana said.

"It's ok."

"Rachel feels that the carbs will ruin her singing voice so she doesn't eat them in the morning before school on the days we have glee and she won't eat them if there is a performance coming up." Kurt said in a bored voice as way of explanation.

"Besides I didn't make a vegan recipe so I can't eat them." I added, finishing the last of my banana and strawberry smoothie.

Just as Kurt was about to open his mouth again, the door opened. We all looked towards the door, wondering who it could be, and then Finn walked in.

"Finn!" Kurt instantly shouted. "I told you to be gone from the house for 24 hours!"

"Kurt, I needed to get some clothes."

"Why are you so stupid that you didn't take any with you last night?" Kurt muttered.

"Just get off my back." he then started for the stairs and I was starting to think he'd missed me being there. I seemed to jinx it though, because he saw me before he'd even stepped on one step. "Rache?" As soon as said my name, I could feel the tear prick my eyes. Kurt and Santana both noticed and glared at Finn. I swear I could hear them snarling.

"Just keep walking." Santana bit out. He ignored her and continued to walk towards me.

"Rachel, can you talk to me?" he asked when he was stood in front of me.

"No, Finn. I think we're done talking. I am anyway."

"Please Rachel, we need to talk about what you heard yesterday!" he begged.

"No we don't. I heard all you had to say yesterday." I spit through my teeth.

"You might not have anything to say, but I still do." he said, getting angry.

"Tough. I don't want to hear it." I said, getting angry too.

"You know you really are a bitch do you know that!" he shouted at me.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Santana getting angry. She was about to advance on Finn but Brittany held her back. Finn started to back away. "You know, I was thinking the same thing about you." I shouted back. "Can we go to school now?" I turned to Kurt.

"Yeah, I think we should leave now. It's getting kind of hard to keep hold of Santana." Brittany said, clearly struggling. Kurt nodded and we left without another word. Brittany had to practically drag Santana out the door.

* * *

**I don't own Glee. R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Glee**

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Santana raged. We were on the way to school - Kurt was driving - and Santana was still angry over what Finn had said in the house.

"Santana calm down. Finn can say what he wants to me, it doesn't bother me. I'm over it, I've heard things like this enough times, it doesn't even offend me anymore." I told her.

"How can you not find offence at this? He called you a bitch." Kurt told me. I see he was trying now.

"I called him a bitch too." I pointed out.

"Wait till I tell Sam and Puck about this." Santana seethed in the back seat. This got my attention. I whirled round to stare at her.

"You can't tell either of them!" I begged. "They will go completely crazy and I don't want to be the reason either of them get expelled."

"Oh please, they're both clever enough to not do something to him while at school. They'll wait and stalk and then strike." she was starting to go off into her own little world of torture, completely oblivious to any of us. Brittany and I both stared at her, Brittany had to actually snap her fingers in front of her face in order to get her attention.

"Santana, you're getting your bitch face on. What are you thinking about?" Brittany asked.

"Killing both of them." she said blissfully.

"Stop it Santana." Kurt scolded. "Rachel doesn't want any of us to do anything so we won't. Let her handle this herself."

"Ah, you guys are no fun." Santana teased.

* * *

Santana stuck to her word of not having her own personal conversation with Finn, which I'm sure would have involved ripping off a part of his anatomy, and she didn't tell Sam and Puck either, she left that to me. As I predicted, neither of them took it well but Sam agreed to not do anything to him. He wasn't that impressed about it though. Puck wasn't so interested in what I wanted. As soon as I told him, he instantly got red in the face and he screwed it up in anger.

"What the hell?" he exploded.

"Puck calm down." I tried to reason.

"Calm down? Calm down? How can you expect me to calm down? He called you a bitch for no reason at all."

"And how is it anything new from what he's been doing for the last few weeks?" I questioned. "Like I told Santana, this isn't anything new so he can offend me as much as he likes and it's not going to make any difference. I'm used to it now. I'll deal with it in my own way." I promised him.

"Nope."

"No?" I raised my eyebrow questionably.

"No. I will not, not do anything. I'm one of your best friends. Besides Kurt, I'm the person who knows you better than anyone and I am not going to stand by and watch while he calls you names." he told me, almost snarling.

"Noah, please!" I begged, he ignored me and walked straight past me in the direction of the choir room. We had Glee next, maybe it wasn't the best time to tell him about Finn. I ran after him, quickly.

When I walked into Glee, Noah was pulling Finn up by his collar. He had the sense to look scared.

"Puck, what the hell are you doing?" Quinn screeched. She then started to tug at Noah in order to try and get him to release Finn. You can imagine how well this worked out. Noah, a hunky, bulky man and Quinn, a small, petite girl. It didn't make any difference to Noah with Quinn trying to attack him.

"Noah!" I shouted. He stared at me and promptly dropped Finn when he saw the look of anger on my face. "Leave him alone. I agree that Finn is a complete douche," both him and Quinn glared at me. "But I asked you to let me deal with it myself." I screamed at him.

"You're lucky I listen to her. That's more than I can say for you." Noah sneered at Finn. He then turned and began to walk in my direction.

"Puck what the hell was that about?" Quinn screeched at him. Noah turned to face her and glared at her.

"Finn upset my girl. That isn't ok to me." he told her simply.

"What did you do?" she asked, turning to Finn.

"I called her a bitch so she called me one back." he said shrugging. She then turned back to me and Noah.

"So she called him names too. Does that mean I'm allowed to pull Yentl up by her collar?" she asked, smirking and walking towards us. Noah stood protectively in front of me.

"You touch her and I will hurt you." he threatened. They both glared at each other while my other classmates all walked in.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked when he walked in.

"I told Noah about what Finn said to me earlier and as you can imagine he didn't take it well. I came in here and Noah had Finn pulled up by his collar." I explained to him, Sam and Santana who had also walked in.

"So why are Quinn and Puck glaring at each other now?" he asked.

I then explained what had happened all the way down to Noah protecting me when he saw Quinn trying to come near me.

"I stand by that, by the way." Sam said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I thought you would." I giggled.

"Stop it." All four of us whirled our heads round and saw Brittany standing in the doorway. She looked very angry, more angry than even Santana had even seen her. "Quinn, stop being so ridiculous. Finn was rude to my friend this morning and obviously Noah retaliated in a way that you would never understand since you don't have many friends that care for you like we all do for Rachel. If you try to attack Rachel, you can trust me on this, it would have the same outcome." Brittany stated in a very smart way, which was very unlike her.

"Puck isn't going to touch me. He wouldn't dare." Quinn then turned her icy blue eyes to Brittany and glared at her.

"Puck is too much of a gentleman to hurt a girl, even if he would threaten to do it, but you can bet your ass that me and Santana would." Brittany's voice then got unnaturally, at least for her, cold and her eyes narrowed at Quinn. Ever Quinn stepped back because she was so shocked at Brittany's reaction. We all, Kurt, Santana, Sam, Puck and I, stood there with our eyes wide.

Brittany and Quinn stood glaring at each other for so long, with the rest of us watching with wide eyes to see what would happen next, that we didn't even notice that Mr. Schue had walked in.

"Guys, what's going on?" he said, no one said anything. "Guys!" he said again, louder this time. We all stared at him that time.

We all proceeded to then hurry and sit down. I opted to sit as far away from Quinn and Finn as possible.

Mr. Schue came in and stood in the middle of the room and crossed his arms over his chest. "I want to know exactly what is going on?" he shouted at us. We all stayed silent.

"Is no one going to tell me?" he asked. We all sat there in awkward silence before Santana started to talk. She explained to him what she heard from me and what she'd heard Finn say to me that morning. She also couldn't help but mention the small issue of wanting to pull something important off of him when he'd bad mouthed me.

"Guys, you need to sort all of your issues out. First, it's two of my star performers having a bad break up, then Quinn punches one of my star performers and now you're all angry because Finn badmouthed one of his team mates. This issue needs to be resolved." he told us all, getting angry.

"That's not happening." Quinn said simply.

"And why, might I ask, is that?" he asked calmly, looking in her direction.

"Because there is no way in hell I am going to be friends with the Hobbit and her band of losers." I, along with Brittany, Kurt and Santana turned to glare at her. "However, if Sam left the freak, I might consider changing my mind." she propositioned, an evil smirk spread on her face.

As soon as she said this however, Sam started to laugh. The smirk was immediately wiped off her face as she stared at Sam.

"Why is that so funny?" she questioned.

"Because you think he's going to leave that sexy piece of ass for you. A stick who would probably snap as soon as he tried to hug you." Puck answered, Sam was laughing too hard.

"What are you trying to say?" Quinn asked, fury in her eyes.

"You're a cold-hearted bitch. All you care about is yourself, a fact that was proven yesterday when Sam and Rachel overheard you and Finn breaking up and you not allowing it because you wanted to use him to try and break Rachel and Sam up."

"How do you know that?" Quinn said through gritted teeth.

"Sam told me. I think some of his words were stupid, superficial, fake bitch." he couldn't help but dig at her.

"Sam?" she asked, in a fake voice that, I felt, was laced with fake sadness.

"Don't bother trying to act upset. You have been trying to get at me since the day I arrived and I have told you time and time again that I am not interested. Do you really think the answer is going to be any different today? I did actually call you a fake, superficial bitch and I do actually think you're cold with no heart. You still think I actually want to date you?" he told her, aggressively. Her face seemed to instantly harden up and she looked in my direction. She didn't say anything but just sneered at me. She then turned on her heel and proceeded to leave the choir room, Finn running after her.

Mr. Schue just stood there for a couple of moments with his arms still crossed over his chest and a bewildered expression on his face.

"What just happened?" he asked eventually.


End file.
